Element Fairies
by Kurama's One And Only
Summary: There were once many fairies. 4 remain today, yet they do not know what they are. Its the job of our fav. heroes to protect and train them. Rated4LanguageViolence. KuramaOC.YusukeOc.HieiOC?
1. Prolouge

Hi, all. this is my first story! and at the request of my friend syd (more like the fact that she threatened to steal my lunch money...), i decided to put this up for others to read. i am aslo an idiot and forgot about this for the original posting on Psyco Anime Luver's account so...

A/N: This entire chapter is done as a flashback and thereby done in italics.

_5,000 years ago..._

_There were fairies roaming free across the Makai. There were light fairies, darkness fairies, earth fairies, water fairies, fire fairies, and wind faries. In the northern part of Makai resided the light fairies. In the south, there were the darkness fairies. The east, the earth fairies. In the west resided the wind fairies. In the north-west were the fire fairies. And finally in the south-east lived the water fairies._

_The day they all played together was they day that was to be their downfall._

_It started with the darkness fairies. Their control of the darkness was no help to them. They were all wiped out in a matter of minutes._

_Then the destruction passed over to the light fairies. Again their powers were of no use. They, being much weaker than the darkness fairies, were wiped out in a matter of seconds._

_Then it went to the fairies of wind. Their powers over the wind only saved one. The rest were wiped out in about half an hour. As previously stated, one survived._

_The next wave of destruction crashed over the fairies of the earth. All but one were destroyed in a few hours. Control over the earth helped most in no way._

_The water fairies were the next to face their destruction. Water could not save them. All but one was destroyed in an hour or two._

_The final race of fairies to meet their doom were the fire fairies. Their flames could not save them. In a few hours, only one remained._

_The four remaining faires combined their powers, hoping against all hope that it would be enough to save them._

_It was only enough to send their enemy into dormancy for the next five thouzand years..._

and that is my prologue for this story. i beg you to remember that this is my first story so i would prefer you to be kind. you can ask syd what i could possibly do with flames if i get any.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN YYH. ONLY THE OCS. (MINUS SYD)

"C'mere, Yusuke!" a girl with pale green hair and forest green eyes, wearing only a towel screamed while chasing Yusuke Urameshi, the boy who uses too much hair gel. "I only want to kill you!"

"Encouraging reason to go near you!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder, while running away from the angry girl.

The chase caught the atttention of a girl with jet black hair that went to her waist and had neon green eyes. She started laughing her ass off.

Kurama came up to her. "Hello Shiori. What are you laughing at?" The girl aknowlaged as Shiori waved then pointed because she was laughing to hard to speak. Kurama looked in the direction she was pointing. "Why is Alessandra (1st green haired girl) chasing Yusuke in a towel?" he asked, shocked.

Shiori shrugged. "No idea." she choked out. She turned away from the chase in an effort to stop laughing as a girl with chin length electric blue hair and sapphire blue eyes walked up.

"Hey Red, Black." the newest girl said cheerfully.

"Hello Syd (blue haired girl's real name)." Kurama said.

"Hey Blue (blue haired girls nick name)." Shiori said, for some reason just as cheerfully as Syd.

Alessandra walked up to them, having lost track of Yusuke. "Do any of you know where the dumbass went?"

"No. But do you know why your wearing a towel?" Shiori and Syd said together.

Alessandra looked at what she was wearing and screamed. She ran home to change.

"Apparently not." Shiori said, watching the retreating form of Alessandra. "So, Syd, you ready for the FINAL week of school?"

"But of course." Syd answered.

Kurama just looked at the two friends. "May I ask HOW you are ready for school if you're not wearing the uniform?"

"Even if we said you couldn't, you just did." Shiori stated, as she looked at her clothing. She wore loose black jeans, a tight green tantop "If I knew what I was doing it'd be a miracle" in black letters and a pair of black converse.

"She's right for once." Syd said, also looking at her clothes. This girl was wearing tight black jeans and a loose white t-shirt over a tight black tanktop. She was also wearing a pair of black converse. "And what's wrong with what we're weaing?"

"It's not the school uniform." Kurama stated as the three walked to school together.

"But, that's nothing new." Shiori and Syd said.

"You know that I am going to continue saying that until you wear the uniform." Kurama told them.

The girls in turn told him that he'd be saying that for the rest of the time they were in school. Kurama shook his head at them. He knew they were right. They hated anything that had a skirt that they didn't like, specificly the school uniform.

* * *

and there is the first chapter plz review 


End file.
